


Suck

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And neither are Rick and Daryl, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Kneeling Daryl, M/M, PWP, This is not the angst you're looking for, Wet Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wants Rick's cock in his mouth. Rick is not exactly opposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



For a moment, it didn’t even register. Rick’s eyes widened in shock, blue gaze intensifying on Daryl’s face.

 

Daryl took a step forward, a funny little smirk on his face.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Nope.” Daryl popped the ‘p’ sound, taking another prowling step forward.

 

“Are you _sure_?” Rick’s tongue came out to lick his lips, nervously.

 

Daryl took the last step forward until he was so close that his his towel brushed Rick’s. “I am not drunk. Not stoned. Not doin’ this on a whim or cuz I ain’t got nothing better to do.” He looked right into Rick’s eyes.  “I. Want. To. Suck. You. Off.”

 

Hearing it a second time made Rick’s knees feel weak. He sat down onto the little shower bench, staring up at Daryl like a complete idiot.

 

Daryl kneeled in front of him, the smirk turning into more of a smile, a quick flash of happiness that did funny things to Rick’s heart.  Rick swallowed so hard his throat clicked.  Daryl’s hands brushed against the water still beaded on his skin, wrapping into the knot of the towel.  

 

“Yeah?” Daryl’s voice rose in a question, and Rick nodded a little more quickly than what was probably normal, hoping his own lips hadn’t stretched into too goofy of a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Rick answered, his own voice a gravelly purr. “ _Fuck_ , yeah.” He spread his hands in a ‘have at’ gesture.

 

Daryl leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Rick’s cloth-covered dick. When Rick realized that Daryl was inhaling the slightly soapy musky scent of his arousal, he swallowed hard again.  His hands tangled with Daryl’s in his towel before they both worked together to spread it open. Rick’s cock wasn’t fully hard yet. He was still a little surprised at Daryl’s words. They’d not been together too long, but Rick was usually the one to initiate sex. Daryl was still working on breaking down his walls, and for him to do this, to be this confident and well... _cocksure_... was really doing a lot to turn Rick’s half-hard status into fully-hard.

 

Daryl made a needy sound low in his throat and bent to Rick’s cock, licking at the head.  From there it was just sensation: the cold feel of the shower tile against his back, the slick heat of Daryl’s mouth, the heat of his hand wrapped around the base of Rick’s cock, the brief puffs of colder air when Daryl dragged off for breath.

  
Rick cupped Daryl’s cheeks in his hands, skating his thumbs over his prominent cheekbones. Daryl’s towel had fallen off, so when he bent his head to suck Rick’s cock into his mouth again, Rick could see down the line of his back, to the curve of Daryl’s ass.

 

He was pretty sure his dick jumped at the sight- but it could have been the way Daryl slowly worked his way down onto Rick’s cock, feeding himself inch by inch until his lips bumped against the base. Rick moaned, his hand clenching a little in Daryl’s hair. Not to hold him there, no. Of course not. But he felt like he needed to steady himself, that such a simple thing had tilted everything in his world on its axis.

 

Daryl swallowed and Rick felt the head bump against the back of his throat.  Daryl’s pulled off, drool and precome making a complete mess all over Daryl’s lips and chin.  Daryl coughed once a sheepish grin, and Rick had to kiss his messy, slick lips, unable to help himself.  They kissed for several minutes, Daryl absently stroking Rick’s cock, like he didn’t quite want to be separated from it yet.  Rick pulled away and wiped Daryl’s swollen lips with his thumb, resting the back of his head against the tile.

 

Daryl steadied Rick’s cock with his hands before swallowing it back down.  Rick thought that he was fine; that he could have Daryl suck him off for _hours_ , until Daryl reached down and gently tugged on Rick’s balls, hefting their weight and scratching his thumb nail lightly against the bottom vein.  Rick gasped, planting his feet against the floor, toes curling. as every single synapse in his brain seemed to fire at once. His cock swelled, Daryl sucked harder, and Rick tried... _desperately_ tried not to come in Daryl’s mouth, to prolong the incredible feeling of being buried in Daryl Dixon’s throat for as long as he could.

 

Rick was not that strong.

 

Daryl swallowed and swallowed, throat working to trying to get it all. He’d grabbed Rick’s hips, keeping his cock trapped until he was ready to let it go. He pulled back slowly, so that a feeble jet of Rick’s come covered his lips, sliding filthily down his face and onto Daryl’s stubble.

 

Rick was pretty sure he’d died.  There was absolutely no tension in him. He sprawled there on the bench, staring at Daryl with half-lidded eyes.  

 

Daryl pulled back and licked his red and swollen lips. Rick wasn’t entirely sure that his cock didn’t twitch a little pathetically towards Daryl’s mouth.

 

“Gim. Gimmie a sec and I’ll...”

 

“No.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow. Or _tried_ to raise an eyebrow. That required muscle coordination, and Rick wasn’t quite there yet.

 

Daryl gestured at his towel, and Rick shivered at the realization that Daryl had been so turned on at sucking him off that he’d come without being touched.  Daryl leaned forward and kissed Rick again, a quick, shy buss of lips.  “Not necessary. Wanted you too much.”

 

Rick knew that he’d probably never forget the impossibly rough sound of Daryl’s voice.. and he’d be more than happy to show him just how appreciative he was...

 

... as soon as he could move.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it bb, and don't forget... one person might be a jackass, but we love you and that's all that matters :D


End file.
